Lucky? Or Unlucky?
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: FLP#48#Uchiha Sasuke bingung dengan permintaan kedua orangtuanya. Malam ini, saat acara makan malam keluarganya dia harus mengajak seorang wanita/"Huee, Teme kalau kau ada urusan penting akan aku bantu sebisa mungkin!"/"Kau ingin aku memberikan bunga pada wanita di sana?"/Siapa yang tahu ternyata Naruto salah paham dengan permintaannya/Kenapa dia memberikan bunga pada wanita ini?


**Lucky? Or Unlucky?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair :** **SasuHina**

 **Warning :** **AU,** **Typo, OOC,** **alur kecepetan.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Enjoy~**

 **OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **FluffTimeProject#48#**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mendesah panjang, sosok tegap dengan rambut raven mencuat melawan gravitasi itu hanya bisa menatap sekitarnya datar. Duduk di lobi tempatnya bekerja dengan salah satu kaki sengaja ia naikkan.

Menatap sosok pirang yang entah kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah datang menemuinya. "Ayolah _Teme,_ jangan berwajah seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan saja kok~" sosok pirang bernama Naruto Uzumaki, laki-laki berumur dua puluh empat tahun yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya.

Sasuke Uchiha mendengus untuk yang kesekian kalinya, memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Hn, kau ingin aku membiarkanmu menginap di apartementku lagi kan?" menjawab singkat.

Naruto menjentikkan jemarinya cepat, "Yak benar! Kau memang sahabatku!"

"Tidak bisa."

" _What_?!" sosok pirang itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya seketika, dengan wajah panik dan gusar mendekati Sasuke.

Mengguncang-guncangkan bahu sahabatnya keras, "Kenapa?! Aku hanya menginap satu atau dua hari saja kok!"

"Ada urusan penting yang harus kulakukan hari ini jadi kau tidak bisa menginap di apartementku." Menepis cepat tangan sahabatnya, ia sedikit memberikan _deathglare_ pada Naruto agar menghentikan tindakan bodohnya.

Sang empunya tidak peduli, "Kau tahu aku sedang malas ada di rumah hari ini dan kaulah satu-satunya penyelamatku~" menatap bak anak anjing terbuang.

Sasuke mendengus lagi, sahabat pirangnya ini memang benar-benar tidak bisa di duga. Datang pagi-pagi ke perusahaannya dan mengatakan kalau mereka harus bicara di Lobby membuatnya sakit kepala. Tidak cukupkah pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya kemarin membuat kepalanya hampir pecah.

Sekarang anak ini datang lagi?!

"Aku tidak bisa terus menerus menjadi penyelamatmu."

"Huee jangan begitu!"

"Kau bisa menginap di hotel atau tinggal bersama pacarmu yang banyak itu."

"Tidak mau! Kau tahu aku ini laki-laki yang mudah kesepian, dan..dan bagaimana bisa aku menginap di salah satu rumah kekasihku, bisa-bisa mereka tahu!"

Hh, sang Uzumaki benar-benar seorang _playboy_ kelas kakap, tidak berubah sejak dulu.

"…." Sasuke terdiam.

"Huee, _Teme_ kalau kau ada urusan penting akan aku bantu sebisa mungkin!"

"….." oke, ucapan Naruto sukses membuat seringai muncul di wajah Sasuke. Laki-laki berumur sama dengan sahabatnya itu menemukan ide brilliant.

"Hn, kau akan membantuku?"

"Iya!"

Bagus, kalau sahabatnya ini mau membantunya semua akan berjalan dengan mudah~

"Oke, akan kuijinkan kau menginap di rumahku hari ini. Tapi dengan satu syarat, kau harus membantuku."

"Yosh! Naruto Uzumaki siap membantu sahabat ravenku ini!" Naruto menepuk dadanya bangga, dia bisa menolong. Asal jangan saja mengisi document atau melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan lainnya.

Sang Uchiha mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap sosok wanita berambut merah muda yang tengah menulis sesuatu di dokumentnya dan kini dengan salah satu tangan terangkat menunjuk ke arah lain. "Berikan bunga apa saja untuk wanita di sana," berujar singkat.

Naruto mengerjap, menatap sahabat ravennya yang berbicara dengan datar dan tanpa aba-aba langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau ingin aku memberikan bunga pada seorang wanita?"

"Hn, ingat wanita yang sedang mencatat dokumen di sana." Tanpa menunggu lama dan menoleh lagi, Sasuke segera pergi dari Lobby. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menganga sebentar-

Sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah yang di tunjukan Sasuke tadi,

"…."

"Hm, wanita yang sedang mencatat document itu ya," menganggukkan kepalanya kecil, dan terkekeh.

"Oke, kalau masalah wanita serahkan padaku _Teme!_!" Naruto berteriak, dan segera berlari keluar gedung.

Kalau wanita itu bisa ia kira dia suka dengan Bunga apa, bisa di lihat dari ciri khasnya. Ahaha, gampang sekali!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perkataan Ibu dan Ayahnya kemarin benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing. Mereka terus saja membicarakan tentang kapan dia akan menikah? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menikah kalau kekasih saja Sasuke tidak punya. Bukan karena dia tidak popular, justru karena kepopulerannya yang terlalu tinggi itu Sasuke jadi was-was mencari kekasih.

Dia tidak mau punya kekasih atau calon istri yang hanya mementingkan ketampanan dan kekayaan milik keluarganya.

"Ck!" berdecak, sosok itu memijat keningnya yang sedikit berdenyut.

Di tambah malam ini kedua orang tuanya ingin ia membawa seorang wanita untuk di temui dalam acara makan malam. Harus! Dan kalau ia tidak berhasil menemukan wanita yang ia cari, Sasuke terpaksa mengajak wanita yang menjadi putri dari sahabat dekat ayahnya.

Dan wanita itu kini bekerja di tempat yang sama dengannya, dan yang ia mintai Naruto untuk memberikan bunga pada sang empunya.

"Hh, aku hanya perlu mengajaknya saja kan, tidak masalah. Lagipula wanita itu pasti mau." Mendengus pelan, ia hanya perlu menunggu bagaimana _progress_ dari Naruto dan wanita itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Isthirahat siang-**

* * *

"Bunga ini untukmu!" Naruto Uzumaki, dengan keberanian yang mantap dan wajah percaya diri. Laki-laki itu mengajak wanita yang Sasuke sebutkan tadi ke taman di dekat perusahaan untuk bertemu.

Dengan membawa sebuket bunga-

Menatap sosok wanita itu dengan cengirannya.

"E..eh?! U..untukku?" sosok wanita berambut indigo panjang yang menatap heran ke arahnya. Entah harus senang atau tidak.

Sebuket bunga Lavender kini laki-laki itu berikan padanya, astaga! Hinata Hyuuga benar-benar tidak menyangka akan ada yang memberikan bunga kesukaannya seperti ini!

"Bunga ini khusus Uchiha Sasuke berikan padamu."

"….."

A..apa?

Tadi laki-laki ini bilang apa?!

Uchiha Sasuke?! Bosnya?! Memberikan bunga ini padanya?! Yang benar saja!

"Ka..kau pasti salah paham, i..ini pasti bukan untukku." Dia jadi ragu-ragu. Bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba di beri bunga oleh Bos yang hampir ia saja tidak berani melihatnya. Bahkan untuk saling berbicara saja dia masih gugup.

Jadi mana mungkin!

"Tadi Sasuke menunjuk ke arahmu, dan dia ingin memberikan bunga ini padamu. Jadi aku tidak mungkin salah~"

"….." terdiam sesaat, benarkah? Sampai-sampai sang Bos tahu bunga kesukaannya? Apa ini kebetulan?

"Terimalah, kalau kau ingin berterima kasih atau membuktikannya datang saja ke ruangan Sasuke nanti. Aku yakin dia pasti menunggu jawabanmu~"

Sebenarnya Naruto hanya menambah-nambahkan saja untuk perkataannya tadi. Yah, dia kan ingin menolong sekaligus menjadi cupid cinta bagi sahabatnya. Siapa tahu berhasil~

"E..eh? A..aku ke ruangan Sasuke-san?!" Hinata kaget.

"Ya, hanya mengucapkan terima kasih tidak susah kan~" tersenyum lebar, membuat sosok berambut indigo panjang itu merasa tidak enak.

Ragu-ragu mengambil buket bunga Lavender itu dari tangan sang laki-laki pirang. " _A..arigatou_ ,"

"Oke, kalau begitu aku kembali dulu. Ingat Sasuke pasti menunggumu di ruangannya. _Jaa_!" menyelesaikan misinya, Naruto segera pergi dari Taman. Sambil tak lupa melambaikan tangannya sekilas.

Meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di sana, yang bahkan sudah kehilangan napsu makannya dan lebih memfokuskan perhatian pada bunga di pelukannya.

 **Syyu~** Harum aroma Lavender itu ia hirup sekilas. Membuatnya benar-benar tenang, sebenarnya Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan laki-laki pirang itu. Bisa saja kan dia mengerjainya?

Tapi begitu mengingat siapa orang itu-

Dia langsung menggeleng kencang-

Laki-laki itu adalah sahabat kecil dari Bosnya jadi tidak mungkin dia bercanda.

"…."

Ya..ya mungkin dia bisa memastikannya nanti.

Menghirup aroma bunga itu sekali lagi, sampai akhirnya sosok sahabatnya datang menepuk puncaknya.

"Hayo! Bunga dari mana itu Hinata!"

"Sa..Sakura-chan?!" Hinata panik saat wanita berambut merah muda yang menjadi sahabatnya kini sudah duduk di sampingnya menyeringai.

"Siapa laki-laki pirang tadi? Cieee, kekasihmu ya?!"

"Bu..bukan, i..itu dia hanya mengantarkan bunga ini saja!"

"Hee, jadi bunga itu dari siapa?"

Tidak mungkin kan Hinata bilang kalau bunga ini dari Bosnya?! Hinata harus memastikan sendiri sebelum berbicara yang aneh-aneh.

Jadi-

"I..itu dari pamanku yang ada di Suna, katanya dia memberikan bunga ini padaku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Tapi kenapa baru sekarang pamanmu memberikan bunga ini?"

"Mu..mungkin dia ada kesibukan lain jadi baru kali ini sempat memberikanku bunga." Wajahnya sengaja tidak ia buat kikuk. Semoga Sakura percaya!

"Benar? Kau tidak bohong?!"

"Ti..tidak Sakura-chan!"

"…."

"…"

Sakura mengangguk kecil, "Oke, aku percaya. Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan saja makan siangnya, kepalaku sudah agak mendingan tadi~"

"U..um!"

'Maaf Sakura-chan, aku berbohong kali ini saja~'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pukul lima sore~**

* * *

Mengetik lampiran-lampiran kerjanya, sang Uchiha nampak fokus dengan semua tugasnya. Yah, walau hanya ada sedikit hal yang menganggu pikirannya.

Dia benar-benar harus mengajak wanita berambut merah muda itu bersamanya. Hh, merepotkan sekali.

 **Tik-**

 **Tik-**

Suara jam yang terus bergerak, seolah membuat ruangan sunyi ini sedikit hidup. Dan lebih hidup lagi saat suara ketukan pintu terdengar pelan.

 **Tok-**

 **Tok-**

Menghilangkan fokus sang Uchiha, wajah tampan itu mengadah singkat. "Masuk." Memerintahkan seseorang di luar untuk masuk.

" _Ha..Ha'i_!" suara gugup dan seorang wanita. Sasuke mengernyit heran, sepertinya dia tahu siapa itu.

 **Krrek-**

Pintu terbuka perlahan, menampakan sosok wanita berambut indigo tengah berdiri kikuk di sana.

"Duduklah."

"Ba…baik," wanita itu mengangguk kaku, berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan wajah memerah sejak tadi.

Sasuke makin penasaran, sepertinya dia datang tidak ingin membicarakan tentang pekerjaan.

Hinata duduk dengan gugup, kedua tangannya kini berada di bawah dan saling tertaut. Demi apa, dia lihat tampang sangar Bosnya saja sudah takut!

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"I..ini, me..mengenai bunga yang tadi teman anda berikan pada saya."

Bunga?

Sasuke makin tidak mengerti-

"Bunga? Bunga apa?"

"Bu..Bunga Lavender, kata teman anda bunga itu khusus di berikan untuk saya." Oke, Hinata malu setengah mati.

Bunga Lavender? Teman?

"Maksudmu laki-laki pirang yang memberikan?"

"I..iya,"

Siapa lagi laki-laki pirang yang ia kenal selain Naruto.

Tunggu dulu! Kalau memang dia Naruto. Kenapa dia memberikan bunga pada wanita ini?! Sasuke kan sudah bilang berikan bunga pada wanita yang sedang mencatat document tadi pagi, kenapa malah dia?!

Jelas-jelas yang Sasuke lihat Sakura-lah yang tengah mencatat Dokument tidak ada yang lain.

Tetap memasang wajah kerennya, dia harus menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini secepatnya.

"Ah, untuk bunga itu-" sebelum ia sempat berkata-kata. Hinata sudah bicara duluan.

"Se..sebenarnya saya kaget sekali, tiba-tiba anda memberikan bunga itu. Dan di tambah lagi anda benar-benar tahu kalau Lavender adalah bunga kesukaan saya." Wanita itu menunduk singkat, mencoba keras untuk bicara.

Sasuke makin tidak ingin Hinata salah paham-

"Sebenarnya Hinata, Bunga itu," kembali terpotong, wajah wanita itu tiba-tiba saja mengadah. Kali ini sang Uchiha sedikit terkejut.

Wanita yang ia ketahui adalah sahabat Sakura, sosok yang selalu menundukkan wajahnya saat mereka berpapasan, sosok pemalu, penakut dan bahkan untuk bicara dengannya saja tidak lancar.

Kali ini-

Benar-benar tidak bisa ia sangka di balik wajah menunduk yang selalu tertutupi oleh poni indigonya itu.

" _Hontou ni, Arigatou_ Sasuke-san~" tersenyum tulus. Hinata Hyuuga memperlihat senyumannya tanpa sadar. Dengan kedua pipi yang merona, menampakkan sedikit sifat malunya.

"….."

Wanita ini sangat manis, siapa yang kira wanita pemalu sepertinya bisa memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu?

Oke, itu yang ada di pikiran Sasuke-

"…."

Sebelum laki-laki raven itu ingat harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman mereka. Sang empunya mendehem kecil. Membiarkan sosok wanita di hadapannya masih tersenyum malu-malu.

"Hn, kau tahu Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjap.

Ya, Sasuke harus mengatakannya dengan jelas, kalau dia-

"Harga bunga itu sangatlah mahal untuk sebuketnya, jika di hitung-hitung mungkin kau pun tidak akan bisa membayar dengan gajimu selama sepuluh tahun lebih."

Kedua Lavender Hinata masih mengerjap kaget-

A..apa? Bosnya ini bilang apa?!

"E..eh, ma..maksud anda apa?"

"Bunga itu di petik dari kebun Lavender terbesar di Jepang, di petik saat dia masih sangat segar dan harumnya tetap terjaga sampai ke tanganmu." Sasuke mendadak iklan.

"…"

Bosnya ini tiba-tiba bilang apa?! Kenapa malah menyinggung soal harga Bunga?!

Hinata sedikit panik-

"Se..semahal itu? A..aku tidak tahu,"

"Karena kau sudah menerimanya dengan cuma-cuma, sekarang aku hanya ingin kau mengikuti satu permintaanku."

"Pe..permintaan? Tu..tunggu dulu Sasuke-san, ka..kalau memang bunganya semahal itu, aku akan mengembalikannya!"

"Setelah kau hirup dan diamkan di atas mejamu selama beberapa jam? Kau pikir bunga itu akan tetap sama seperti saat aku membelinya untukmu?"

"Eh!"

"Kalau kau memang bisa membayarnya, aku akan membiarkan bunga itu menjadi milikmu. Kalau tidak-"

Ya, Sasuke sudah memantapkan hatinya. Dia harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.

Kesalahpahaman Naruto yang membuahkan sesuatu yang manis~

Hinata meneguk ludahnya-

"Kau harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Bosmu ini saat acara makan malam di rumah keluargaku nanti."

 **Kretek!**

Tubuh Hinata membatu-

Bibirnya menganga sekilas, kedua bola matanya membulat kaget. Apa?! Dia harus apa?!

"…"

Wanita itu menggeleng kecil-

Tidak percaya dengan semua ucapan Bosnya-

Kenapa situasinya bisa seperti ini?! Dia hanya menerima bunga dan maunya datang mengucapkan terima kasih pada Bosnya! ITU SAJA KAN?!

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

"Hh, kepalaku pusing~" Sakura Haruno memijat keningnya yang sedikit berdenyut. Inilah akibatnya dia melembur kemarin malam. Tidak cukup tidur dan alhasil semua pekerjaannya kacau.

Hinata sendiri melihat sahabat merah mudanya nampak lelah, sebelumnya gadis itu baru saja datang dan sudah di suguhi wajah pucat Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, _Daijoubu_?" menatap khawatir Sakura. Wanita itu nampak mencatat dokumentnya dan mengangguk lemah.

"Ya,"

Melirik ke seluruh gedung, dirinya hanya melihat beberapa orang yang baru datang. Hah, Sakura memang termasuk pegawai yang rajin datang pagi, Hinata menggeleng kecil.

"….."

Lho?

Itu kan-

Pandangan sang Hyuuga terhenti saat melihat sosok Bosnya kini bersama seorang laki-laki pirang. Sang Uchiha nampak bangkit dari posisinya dan menunjuk tepat ke arah dirinya serta Sakura berada.

Dia bingung-

"…."

'Hh, biarkan saja~' menggeleng kecil, Hinata segera duduk. Memperhatikan sekali lagi kondisi sahabatnya.

Bisa-bisa nanti Sakura pingsan kalau terus memaksa bertugas. Dia harus isthirahat.

"Sakura-chan, biar aku saja yang gantikan mencatat dokumenmu. Sini." Mengambil document yang Sakura kerjakan. Wanita merah di sana menatap haru sahabatnya.

"Benar?"

"Iya, kau isthirahat saja."

" _Arigatou_ Hinata, kalau begitu aku mau bersender sebentar ya di sofa itu."

"Um, isthirahatlah dulu."

"Kau yang terbaik!" Sakura mengecup pipinya cepat, dan berjalan lemah ke arah sofa kecil yang menjadi tempat mereka beristhirahat.

Jadi-

Hinata yang mengerjakan Dokument itu, tepat saat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dan Sasuke pergi dari Lobby-

Hm, bisa di tebak bagaimana laki-laki pirang itu bisa salah paham?

Entah kebetulan ini membawa keberuntungan bagi Sasuke atau kesialan bagi Hinata~

* * *

 **THE REAL END~**


End file.
